


The Season of Goodwill 10

by Katef



Series: The Season of Goodwill [10]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Naomi is in character - again!
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: The Season of Goodwill [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Drabble Day - due 19 Dec - Solstice prompt





	The Season of Goodwill 10

**Author's Note:**

> Part 10 of 'The Season of Goodwill'.

Part 10: Prompt - **Solstice:**  


“Oh, man! I can’t believe this!” Blair looked up from his laptop screen to meet Jim’s questioning gaze, his own expression one of part astonishment and part exasperation. “I just opened an email from Naomi – first in months, man – and you’ll never guess what she’s suggesting?” 

“Well, no, Chief. I probably couldn’t guess whatever your Mom’s up to. She’s a law unto herself, babe, and I suspect you wouldn’t have it any other way!” Jim replied with a grin, moving over to sit next to his guide. “You going to let me in on the secret?” 

Blair chuckled softly, shaking his head in disbelief as he re-read his nomadic parent’s latest offering. 

“Apparently she’s going to be spending the Solstice at Stonehenge in England again this year, and she suggests that we go and join her! Honestly, Jim, sometimes I do wonder what planet she’s on. With just a couple days or so before the event, she expects us – both of us, that is, Jim – to just drop everything and jump on a plane to go join her! I know it’s just the sort of thing she does all the time, but you’d think by now that she’d understand that we both have responsibilities. Commitments to fulfil. Sheesh!” and he shook his head again. 

Jim squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. “You’re right, babe. On all counts. But it was nice of her to think about us anyway. And maybe one day we’ll have the time to be able to do just that sort of spontaneous stuff, huh? 

“Have you ever been to Stonehenge anyway, Chief? It’s something I’ve always wanted to see, even if not at the solstices.” 

Blair grinned at him then, appreciating Jim’s interest. “Yeah, Jim, I have. A couple times when I was a kid. And I have to say, man, that it was pretty cool, especially as we did go for both summer and winter solstices. You’d probably think that the folks that gather there for the occasion are pretty weird and ‘out there’, but the atmosphere is awesome. Makes you realise just how knowledgeable the monument builders were about astronomy and stuff. Not so primitive at all!” 

“I guess so, babe. So, when you reply to Naomi, tell her thanks for the invitation, but maybe some other time, huh? And while you’re at it, you can invite her to drop by here whenever she’s passing again, OK? It’s been a while since you two hooked up, hasn’t it?” 

Blair’s smile was wide and happy then, truly grateful for Jim’s thoughtfulness. “Thanks, Jim, I will! And wish her ‘Happy Holidays’ too!”  



End file.
